Evolved Emiracle
Stigine 1 Sigil Bolt 10 Mana 5 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Lightning damage on up to 3 enemies and applies "Bolted" which reduces their damage output by 10% for 4 seconds. Sigil Flame 15 Mana 7 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Ash damage on up to 3 enemies and applies "Flamed" which applies a small DoT on them for 4 seconds. Sigil Frozt 10 Mana 6 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Snow damage on up to 3 enemies and applies "Chilled" which reduces their attack speed by 10% for 4 seconds. Stigine 2 Skyrain 25 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Skyrain" on up to 5 allies which applies a small HoT on them for 4 seconds and reduces their damage intake by 5% for 6 seconds. If "Melody" is applied on the caster, this doubles the HoT and makes it last for 8 seconds instead of 4. Icicle Dart 20 Mana 12 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Snow damage and applies "Icicled" which increases the enemy's damage intake by 10% for 5 seconds. If "Melody" is applied on the caster, this also applies "Ice Song" to the caster which increases their next Snow elemental based attack by 20% for 5 seconds. Stigine 3 Miracle Rebirth Increases healing done by 30%. Stigine 4 Cheerful Blessing 40 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Heals up to 40% of the highest hp on up to 4 allies including the caster. If "Melody" is applied on the caster, this also applies "Lucky" on the caster which increases their crit chance by 25% for 4 seconds. Sigil Stun 25 Mana 13 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate damage and stuns the enemy for 4 seconds. If "Melody" is applied on the caster, this also applies "Burstlink" on the caster which increases their attack speed by 10% for 3 seconds. Stigine 5 Compromision 15 sec cooldown Magical Sacrifice 25% of your hp to do massive damage depending on how much hp you have left. Can only be used when you are under 50% hp. Whirlwind 35 Mana 20 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Wind damage on all enemies in room. Applies "Torrent" which reduces their hit chance by 20% for 8 seconds. If "Melody" is applied on the caster, this also applies "Wind Song" on the caster which increases their evasion by 15% for 5 seconds. Stigine 6 Justified Light Reduces all physical damage by 10%. Stigine 7 Blood Lightning 20 Mana 9 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Blood damage and applies "Bloodied" which reduces the enemy's damage output by 10% for 4 seconds. Melodious Tune 35 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Heals the user by 40% of their current hp and applies "Melody" on them which increases their crit damage by 20% for 6 seconds. Stigine 8 Heavy Burst 60 Mana 30 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy damage on all enemies in the room and applies "Bursted" which reduces their hit chance by 30% for 4 seconds. Repray 10 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Sacrifice 10% of your health to regain 10% of your mana. Rebirth 10 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Sacrifice 10% of your mana to regain 10% of your health. Stigine 9 Miracle's Life 100 Mana 75 sec cooldown Heals up to 75% of the highest hp to all allies in the room. Applies "Miracled" which reduces damage intake by 20% for 8 seconds. Stigine 10 Oracle's Light Once in a blue moon, you are looked up by the gods and taken to heaven to be fully healed and are blessed with 25% more attack speed.